jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Service
Service is a special one-shot comic from ''Dynamite Comics'' set within their Bond continuity. It was published in May, 2017. Plot While at a bar in London, James Bond watches the American Secretary of State, Alexander Thomas, declare on television that the relationship between the U.S. and the U.K. was based on mutual services, and assert that Britain can no longer offer anything of much value to America. Later, while heading to a meeting held at the Imperial War Museum James approaches his friend Felix Leiter of the CIA on off-the-books business. Leiter's associate, Agent Valence had been very uncooperative with MI5 officials, and he claimed to be acting on orders from Thomas. Bond voices M's concern as to whether this will become the norm between their organizations, and Leiter remarks that the Secretary of State is a heavy isolationist, but is new to the job, and could change his views, and maintains the stance that he does not know. Two weeks later, Bond is called into M's office, where he is informed of an assignment involving encrypted letters that had been arriving at the MI6 building. They had not been able to pull any fingerprints or decode the messages, but M had been able to locate the town they had been sent from. Due to MI5's continued enforcement of "The Hard Rule", a law prohibiting MI6 Agents from carrying firearms inside the United Kingdom. Q Branch however, was able to equip him with digital recording glasses and a wristwatch with a blade in it. Bond asks around the town before coming to a boarding house. The tenant in question is not in, and Bond breaks down the door to discover that it had been booby trapped with a grenade. He finds fingerprints, and deducing that due to the World War II era trap that the code they were using was Enigma code. The prints come back as those of Jack Marshall, a Marine with extreme nationalist views. M then stations Bond in a field where he attempts to apprehend a man he believes is Marshall, only to be knocked out and brought for questioning by Marshall himself. Bond reveals his affiliation with MI6 to Marshall and tells him that his mission to assassinate Alexander Thomas has not been cleared, and is to be terminated. Marshall's teammates are reluctant to believe it, but Marshall, being a Nationalist and soldier chooses to see Bond as an ally, and simply knocks him out while the group goes on with their mission. Agent Valence escorts Thomas into the Imperial War Museum, while informing him that a terrorist cell had him targeted. Thomas scoffed it away, but they were then attacked by Marshall and his men. Valence is killed in the firefight, and Bond awakens in a room beneath the War Museum, where Marshall and his team had climbed a rope to get inside the grounds. Bond uses his bladed wristwatch to escape and takes out the guard before climbing the rope and killing Marshall's team with a grenade. Marshall follows the fleeing Thomas into the Museum's MI6 exhibit, where he is cornered, and is nearly assassinated, but Bond is able to shoot him before any harm is caused to the diplomat. Bond helps Thomas up and suggests that such things might not happen if he was more willing to cooperate. In his office, M informs 007 that he had broken numerous codes on his assignment, but that he is lucky that it was all off the record. Characters James Bond by Jason Masters.PNG|James Bond|link=James Bond (Literary) Jack Marshall - Profile.png|Jack Marshall|link=Jack Marshall M by Jason Masters.PNG|M|link=M (Literary) Felix Leiter by Warren Masters - Profile.png|Felix Leiter|link=Felix Leiter (Literary) Q by Jason Masters.PNG|Q|link=Q (Literary) Moneypenny by Jason Masters.PNG|Miss Moneypenny|link=Miss Moneypenny (Literary) Gallery JB007 Service Special - Jamie McKelvie.jpg Category:James Bond comics